Malade
by Tooran
Summary: Quoi qu'en disent les médecins, quoi qu'en pense Francis, Arthur savait qu'il n'était pas malade. Qu'il allait parfaitement bien. Si seulement on pouvait le croire...


**Heeeeey :3**

 **Voici un tout petit OS dont le brouillon traînait depuis un bon moment dans un calepin, et que j'ai enfin trouvé la motivation de finir x3**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira :3 Bonne lecture~**

* * *

Arthur ne comprenait pas. Ou plutôt, il ne voulait pas comprendre.

Les mots ne l'atteignaient pas, glissant sur lui. Leur sens lui échappait.

Ce n'était pas important, de toute façon. Parce que tout ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Impossible.

« Monsieur Kirkland ? Vous comprenez tout ce que cela implique ? »

Il se contenta de hocher la tête, sans regarder le visage de l'homme qui s'obstinait à lui débiter ce flot de paroles absurdes. Il avait une tâche de sauce sur sa chemise. Comment Arthur pourrait-il une seule seconde prendre au sérieux un soi-disant professionnel avec une dégaine si ridicule ?

On serra sa main, et il détourna les yeux de cette ridicule preuve de la très certaine incompétence du médecin pour croiser le regard de l'abruti qui lui servait de compagnon. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il semblait sur le point de pleurer, l'autre crétin ? Si Arthur n'avait pas été si _gentleman_ , il lui aurait dit d'arrêter de se prendre la tête et de ne pas écouter ce _fucking_ charlatan. Puis il serait parti en l'entraînant avec lui, pour ne jamais revenir dans ce bureau miteux.

Sauf que voilà, les relents de la bonne éducation d'Arthur avaient finalement pris le pas sur sa période punk. Il était loin le temps où il aurait adressé un splendide doigt d'honneur au con qui prétendait vouloir le soigner.

Le soigner de quoi d'ailleurs ? Il n'était pas malade !

Jamais il n'aurait dû accepter ce rendez-vous, pour s'entendre dire de telles conneries…

C'était la faute de l'autre con de _frenchie_ aussi ! C'était lui qui avait insisté !

Ruminant sa rancœur, Arthur se renfonça dans son siège, attendant la fin de cet entretien ridicule.

* * *

« Détends-toi, mon lapin. »

Le surnom, d'ordinaire affectueux, sonnait étrangement distant, pour une fois. La réponse d'Arthur ne tarda pas, chargée de sarcasme, accompagnée d'un rire ironique et peut-être un peu – rien qu'un peu – hystérique.

« Que je me détende ? T'en as d'autres comme ça ? C'est pas toi qu'on traite comme un malade !»

Francis ne prit même pas la peine de le regarder ou de répliquer, gardant les yeux rivés sur la route, la main crispée sur le volant. Lui aussi semblait avoir bien besoin de se détendre. En fait, sa phrase précédente s'adressait peut-être plus à lui-même qu'à son « lapin ».

Le silence retomba à l'intérieur de la voiture, un silence pesant, lourd, rythmé par les tapotements nerveux du français sur le levier de vitesse. Arthur regardait le paysage défiler par la fenêtre ouverte pour éviter d'avoir à regarder son compagnon. Un long moment s'écoula ainsi, jusqu'à ce que la voiture ne se gare devant la maison où ils vivaient tous les deux. Aucun d'eux ne fit de geste pour se détacher et sortir, et Francis, coupant le moteur, finit par se laisser aller dans son siège avec un long soupir, avant de se tourner vers le plus jeune.

« Arthur », commença-t-il d'une voix douce en cherchant sa main – qu'il ne trouva pas. « Je sais que c'est dur. Mais on va surmonter ça, je te le promets. Tu vas guérir-

-Guérir ? », le coupa violemment l'anglais, se tournant brusquement vers lui. « _Guérir_ ? Ne me dis pas que tu croies les conneries de ce charlatan !

-Les co… Arthur, le médecin a dit-

-Je me fiche de ce qu'il a dit ! Je ne suis pas malade ! »

Etait-ce de la peine ou de la pitié, qu'Arthur put voir l'espace d'un instant dans le regard de Francis ? Quoi que ce soit, il détesta cette lueur. Il détesta encore plus le ton doux et lent de son compagnon, comme si celui-ci ne voulait pas le brusquer.

« Mon lapin, je sais que c'est difficile à admettre, mais-

-Il n'y a rien à admettre. Je n'ai pas de _problème_. »

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, se fixant dans le blanc de l'œil. Francis cherchant manifestement quelque chose à dire, et Arthur le regardant comme s'il le défiait de le contredire.

« Tu crois que je suis malade, toi aussi ? », reprit finalement l'anglais, la voix dangereusement basse. « Tu crois que j'ai besoin d'être soigné, c'est ça ? »

Le silence de Francis parla pour lui-même, et Arthur sentit des larmes de fureur lui monter aux yeux devant cette trahison. Son compagnon était censé lui faire confiance, le soutenir, pas… Pas le prendre pour…

« Dis-lui toi ! », cria-t-il soudain avec colère en direction de la petite fée, perchée sur le tableau de bord, qu'il était le seul à voir. « Dis-lui que je ne suis pas fou ! »

Mais la fée se contenta de baisser tristement la tête avant de s'envoler par la fenêtre ouverte.


End file.
